Wind and Weapon
by Asukalover88
Summary: Temari pays TenTen a little night time visit.


I do not own Naruto, this story and I make nothing.

It's the middle of the night, but I don't care. Konoha is very peaceful at night unlike the Suna where it's always windy and gritty. The streets are pretty much empty I have no problem with this, besides I'm a Sand kunoichi, I fear no one. Inside, I really hope someone tries to rob me, just for a laugh.

_"A village full of weak villagers toiling away at their dull lives, a means to a sad end."_

I don't really believe that though..., their ninja are some of the best in the entire 5 land nations. The land of fire didn't get big from puny farmers and peddlers, but their ninja. Listen to me going on about the Leaf, I need to get focused, the reason I'm out here this late.

_"The weapon master of the Leaf..."_

_"TenTen…"_

I walk along, the dim lights buzzing into the evening sky as my mind wonders. The tanned-skinned weapon master, I shutter a bit. I think back to our fight in the prelims.

_"Come on girl, show me what you got."_

She may of even won if she hadn't of faced me, but that's life for you… unfair as always.

I'm getting closer and wetter with each step. She's waiting for me, waiting for me to put her in her place again. It's cool out, but I'm sweating under my black robe, and my red sash feels tight. What's wrong with me? I feel so drawn to this girl? But why?

Her frame suddenly appears in my head, smooth skin, piercing brown eyes, her hair curled into two tight buns, ohhhh and that ass. My mind fills in TenTen perfectly, I giggled at her chest, so flat and unsexy.

With the right haircut she could pass for a boy any day and I always make that point clear to her. She'll blush and smile and then I attack. No warning, no hesitation, just the pure lust that both our bodies are begging for. I shudder again I need to hurry, I'm going crazy.

I came to the front of the weapon shop and headed around back; she lives in the flat over the shop, which she runs by herself. So independent, another chuckle. I head up the 22 steps to her door and stand there. I grip my shaky hands; I want to slap myself for being so human with these crazy emotions.

I swallow hard and reach for the doorknob. The door swings open as TenTen is standing there with a large red robe worn hap-hazardously, not even tied. The thin opening stretches from her tanned neck, between her tiny little breasts, to her bushy core. I do like them hairy, I grin, knowing I haven't shaved in a couple weeks myself. More wetness, she smiles, I squeeze my thighs, and I'm dripping now.

"I'm sorry, are you TenTen's brother?" I tease, here it comes…

The blush, I'm green lighting this whole fucking thing, Gods be damned. I'm on top of her in the doorway, lips and tongues connected. I kick the door shut with a quick boot, her fingers are yanking on my sash and digging into my robe, I moan. Her robe falls to the floor with mine as she leads me into the small living-room. Candles are lit, filling the room with a sweet scent and even a bit of light music coming from her room. I'm surprised by the girl's effort to seduce me, and it's kind of working. We both sat naked on the couch as she motioned to the white bottle in front of us.

"Sake?" She asks knowingly, I'm thirsty from the walk, but my hunger for this girl is insatiable. We throw a couple back silently, she stares but says nothing. I look back to the dish in my hand as I start growing dizzy.

"TenTen w-what kind of sake is this?" I stutter for a second and look back up. TenTen's grinning but remains silent. I'm getting angry, I start to stand but fall back down. Her hands cruise my body, I groan lowly, I'm dizzy but in a good.

"You'll be fine in a few moments." She assures me and she's right. My body tingles, I'm panting.

"Y-You drugged me?" I shake some sense back into myself as her hands feel like fire now on my skin. She giggles as her right hand finds my cunt soaking wet. I arch my back as her fingers have found my weakness.

"All wet I see Temari-chan?" At this her mouth swallows my round, right breast. I'm frozen with lust as my pride slowly drains away. TenTen fingers work me over slowly, teasing my most sensitive of spot. I groan in protest as her fingers suddenly disappear. Thought my half-lidded eyes I see her fingers moving to my face.

"Here, taste yourself." TenTen offers, but her fingers are already in my mouth. I tremble at the taste of my own sex but I'm far from done. I notice TenTen acting a little strange now too, after all we both drank from the same bottle.

"Feed me." She says hotly into my ear as her hand sneaks my hand to her fiery core. It's there, her wet and slippery juices pouring from her tight sex flower. She arches this time and my fingers invade. She whimpers in the cutest way as she sucks on my collarbone. I dig her hole like a drill, pumping that tangy sweetness from deep inside her out. Finally satisfied, I lift my cum-covered hand to the weapon girl's mouth. I don't even have to ask, she already tonguing my sultry fingers.

"Clean them off good." I purr as I gradually propel my fingers in and out of her mouth. A deep grunt rumbles from TenTen's throat as she's ready to go, as I'm I. We quickly get into position, our legs sissored and again we are connected. I feel her little button poking my much large one as she cries out my name. Smirking, I've gotten the upper hand and process to grind her even harder. Mashing her flower relentlessly I show her no quarter, I want to feel that monstrous orgasm of hers spray into me, I want her writhing in my arms, whispering my name.

Now it's my turn, her name is spat from my lips as I'm dealing with a double-bladed situation. The harder I grind, the faster my own orgasm manufactures itself. I lighten my thrusting for a moment, but TenTen is'in having it. She digs her nails into my thighs as a painful hiss passes my teeth. The battle has begun; the only question is who will cum first. I try clearing my mind to buy myself more time, its useless I'm ready and by the sound of it so is she.

Our breathing is matched and building, twisting hips and grinding slits, it hits us both. We both scream the others name fiercely as our sticky fluid glues us together for an instant. She falls back staring at the ceiling as I look at the mess between our legs. My pubic hair is matted with her cum, hers is too with mine. The couch is soaked, as I tried to get to my feet again with no should luck.

"The drug is pretty strong; it'll take a couple hours to completely wear off." TenTen smirks as I join her.

"So what do we do until then?" I ask a question I already know the answer to.

"I'm sure I can think of a few things." TenTen's smile grew as she reached under the couch and pulled out a large two-way dildo.

"I bet you can." I smile and kiss my sweet, little tomboy lover passionately as she starts to work one end of the dildo between our dripping pussies, lubing it up for round two. My body's on fire again as I grin at TenTen.

"Show me what you got, pretty-boy."

She blushes…

…and it starts all over again.


End file.
